rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
A Smooth Pitched Tent
'''A Smooth Pitched Tent '''is a stage play in the world of Fly, written by the infamous William Greyveth in 596 BS. Due to it's subject matter, the play is banned in Rabar as of the depiction of certain characters and posthumously depicts the Rabarian Civil War. The Plot Act One The play opens up with light harp music which is calming and flutters before being interrupted by six drummers which play in time. Once the music stops, the old, dying king of Sean I is wheeled on stage and does not move, he is accompanied by his guards. The drummers question if the king really understands what is going on, to which the guards demand that the drummers be thrown in jail, to which they run away from the hall. Sean I's wife is introduced, a younge and beautiful woman, along with the guards as she kisses her husbands ring. She tells the guards to leave the official business until tomorrow so that they may, "meet with the nighttime." except that she demands the apothecary to stay with them. The apothecary checks the king and tells the wife, "no more manners shall part his lips" and that he will die soon. The apothecary leaves as she confesses to her husband that her biggest regret is not killing the bastard child, Decland, when she had the chance. She jokes, "he never knows who he even is," and is constantly ramming into walls due to his mental disablility. The king sighes as he is wheeled off to bed. During the night, the king's sister enters the palace with her son, Sean II, and she conferes her plan of "stealing the crown from the king," by a signature. Sean II tells her that he doesn't wish to be king, instead be an apothecary and help others. She cries him a wimp before going to bed. "Tomorrow we shall plant the seeds of rebirth," is the final line of Act One Act Two The play opens up with the entire cast stood before the king, waiting as the king's sister, Demiara, bodyguard enters and cries that there is a fight in the courtyard. All of the guards leave the room whilst Demiara forces the king to sign a contract that gives Sean II the throne. The king protests in mere grunts and no signature is made as she cries out in frustration. The guards return as Demiara talks to her son in order to get a signature. Sean I's wife meets with a young Decland who is studying in the library, she raises a dagger to Decland. Before she can kill Decland, Sean I's bodyguard enters and tells the wife that it is treasonous to kill the king's bastard child. Instead she admits that she was jealous of Decland having the right to the throne, the guard persuades her to help Decland get the throne and he can become, "a mirage for the people as you taint his ear and puppet his orders." Then the order is given that Sean I has passed away from old age, to which Demiara commands that she has not done enough. She enters the library and finds an old signature from the king, to which she tries to duplicate on a letter that would give Sean II the right to sit on the throne of Rabar. Act Three Years have passed as Decland and his army are fighting the forces of Demiara, to which Decland meets with the old apothecary that they saw in Act One, and confesses to Decland that Sean I's wife wishes to use Decland as a figurehead. Decland confronts her and demands to tell the truth, to which she gets angry and blames the bodyguard of Sean I. Decland laughes as the bodyguard enters the roof and throws her off the roof to her demise. Decland looks at the bodyguard before they engage in a fight. Eventually, the bodyguard is on the floor and spits, "You are a child of a loon! No sense! The ever-filling hole!" before Decland kills him. Sean II meets with Demiara as the remain in a castle as the entire forces of Decland have surrounded them, Demiara tells her son to not lose hope and that things may turn in their favour. Sean II meets with an old maid who tells him about before the war and how life could've been. Walking to the toilet, Sean II finds Demiara had commited suicide before he grabs his blade. He ponders life in an infamous monologue and what he could've been if his mother did not force his hand. Decland's forces break into the castle to which Sean II surrenders, but Decland kills him. Decland tells the audience, "The actions of plans, decided and deciphered, are like that of a smooth pitched tent." Trivia *The play shares some similarities to Macbeth Category:Culture Category:Plays